1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental handpiece, consisting of a connector portion and an elongated, exchangeable gripping sleeve portion which is coupled to the connector portion so as to be rotatable about its axis, and which includes a treating implement arranged at the sleeve end distant from the connector portion. An incandescent lamp or lightbulb is eccentrically arranged within the handpiece, and a light conductor is located in the gripping sleeve portion and has its end remote from the connector portion directed towards the area of the implement, and whose end which is distant from the implement is suppliable with light from the incandescent lamp.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A handpiece of that type, in which the gripping sleeve portion and the connector portion are rotatable relative to each other, has become known from the disclosure of German Laid-open Patent Application No. 31 32 995. The surface at the end of the connector portion facing towards the gripping sleeve portion incorporates a light-transmitting ring for effecting light transmission to the light conductor which is located in the gripping sleeve portion, and wherein the ring is either directly supplied with light from the incandescent lamp or indirectly through an intermediate light conductor which is supplied with light from the incandescent lamp. The end of the light conductor in the gripping sleeve portion facing towards the connector portion is formed as a light-receiver ring. The arrangement of light rings of that type, among other circumstances, produces light losses due to the unavoidable light dispersion, as a result of which, there is encountered an inadequate illumination of the location on the tooth which is to be treated.